The long-term goals of this project are to assist the University and School of Medicine and Dentistry in establishing and maintaining animal care and use programs. These goals also will meet the needs of the research to be conducted, the health and well-being of all laboratory animals used, and all state, and federal laws, regulations, and guidelines. This will also enable us to maintain our full accreditation by AAALAC. A major portion of this request ($500K) is for alterations and renovations of the central heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning system in the main Vivarium that will provide, monitor and control the ambient temperature, humidity, air exchange rate and room pressure differentials to adjacent space in all animal housing rooms. The equipment requested will provide improved sanitation of cages and related materials (cage washer) and facilitate efficient bottle filling in the Annex facility; provide for both safe and contamination-free solid bottom cage changing and bedding dumping, essential for both human and animal health; sterilize cages, bottles, feed and bedding to support the several strategies used that protect rodents from infectious agents; and, house laboratory animals in portable and project efficient isolation cage units and containment systems.